


Dance Of The Horizontal Kind

by LRThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deathly Hallows, F/M, Horcrux Hunt, tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/pseuds/LRThunder
Summary: It started with dancing to music, which led to dancing of a different kind.





	Dance Of The Horizontal Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 HP Het Mini Fest

**Title:** Dance Of The Horizontal Kind  
 **Author/Artist:** LRThunder  
 **Prompt:** #35-Hurt/comfort in the tent after Ron left them.  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Hermione  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Summary:** It started with dancing to music, which led to dancing of a different kind.  
 **Word Count:** 935  
 **Warning(s)/Contains:** Slight underage (Harry is 17, although he's of age in the wizarding world)  
 **Author's Note:** I hope you all enjoy this.  
 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

 

The music faded, but Harry and Hermione remained in each other's arms. They continued gazing into each other's eyes, not wanting to break the spell of the moment. Hermione's lips trembled, as though she was wanting to say something but couldn't find the words. Harry seemed to know what she was thinking. He leaned forward and their lips met with a gentle kiss.

When Hermione didn't pull away, he took that as permission to continue kissing her. In response, she moved her arms to bring her closer to him. As she held him tightly, she began to grind her body against his. He felt his cock stiffen as her body brushed against it. Judging by her eagerness, she wanted more. Well, so did he.

Harry began to slowly guide Hermione to the bunk. It was an awkward movement as neither one of them wanted to stop kissing. When her legs hit the edge of the bunk, she cried out with surprise and fell onto it. Instead of crying out in pain, she laughed, and her laughter was soon joined by his. A fierce look of lust blazed in her eyes as she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him towards her.

This provoked Harry to kiss her again, this time passionately. There wasn't anything soft about this new round of snogging. He kissed her hungrily, not wanting his lips to part from hers. She pulled her head away to give him access to her neck. Harry kissed, sucked and licked her neck, revelling in the softness of her skin. In response, Hermione moaned loudly, begging him to do more. If more was what she wanted, then she would get more.

The bunk shifted as Harry started to grind his body against hers. Hands pulled on clothing. Neither of them wanted to stop kissing, but they found it difficult to both kiss and undress each other at the same time. Hermione reached for her wand, but Harry playfully pulled it back. His grinding became full fledged thrusts. He could feel the yearning of his cock to be freed, to enter her sex. He tried to be patient, but it was difficult at the moment.

After playfully restraining Hermione's hand, Harry let her grab her wand. She grinned as she caused his clothing to fall off his body. Cool air struck his skin, but it didn't deter. His only objection was that he was naked, but she wasn't. He was determined to rectify that immediately.

Without warning, he flipped her over so she was on top. He tried reaching for his wand, but it was out of reach. He gestured to Hermione, and she gave her wand to him. Even though it felt strange in his hand, he was able to produce the desired effect. But instead of falling off his body like autumn leaves, her clothes peeled themselves away, slowly but steadily showing more of her skin. The more clothes that left her, the more beautiful she became in his eyes. He never wanted anything to hide that beauty again.

Hermione blushed as Harry's eyes roamed over her naked body. He smiled and motioned her to lean forward. Still blushing, she obeyed and they kissed again. This time, the snogging was softer, more gentle, but no less passionate. He could feel the need in her lips, especially as she started sucking on his lips. A sigh of contentment escaped his mouth.

At that moment, something sparked in between them. Once again, Harry saw the lust in Hermione's eyes as she lifted herself up, then descended onto his waiting cock. He moaned as her pussy enveloped it. She moved up, then down, up, then down. She initially set a slow, but steady pace. But judging by his groans and moans, she decided to increase her speed.

Harry couldn't stop moaning as she continued riding him. Her breasts bounced as she rode him vigorously. Her moans expressed her love for him, and he felt the same love for her. The bunk shifted furiously, threatening to collapse to the floor under their combined weight and movement, but neither of them cared. They didn't want to stop, so they pressed on.

They soon shifted positions so she was on her back. They kissed passionately as he thrusted roughly into her. Any cries were silenced by his lips. Hermione wrapped her legs around him, seeking to force him deeper into her. Her body met him thrust for thrust as they continued their lovemaking. They had danced to the radio's music, but now they were engaged in a different dance, a more primal dance. Before, they had been on their feet for their earlier dance, but now, it was more horizontal.

Hermione's cries grew louder until they became screams. They didn't care if anybody heard them. The storm of their passion threatened to overwhelm them completely, but they were determined to ride it out. Her body arched as waves of ecstasy rolled over her. This storm soon claimed Harry as he came, filling her with his seed.

Harry rolled off her, but she was determined to keep holding him. He shifted his body so they faced each other. Words couldn't describe what had just happened, and neither of them knew if it would happen again. In the meantime, they would just take things one step at a time in this new dance of lust, and perhaps love. Neither one of them bothered dressing as they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. Who knew what the next day would bring? All they knew was that they would face it together.


End file.
